Before another son
by bubbly123
Summary: This is a prequel to Another son, to those how have read Another son this is to tell what happend for Another son to come into play. Those who have not read Another son read this one first.
1. Chapter 1

**_As all of you who have read Another son know this is the prequal! So pleas reviwe and tell me what you think!

* * *

_**

Temperance Brennan walked down the halls of Freedom high school, it was her first day in the 11th grade. She was not like all 11th graders, she was fourteen and smaller than all of the 11th grade girls.

"Miss Brennan! You are late and it's only the first day of school!" Mrs Mucous said (She was the principal.)

"I'm sorry, my brother he drove me and he had to pick up his girlfriend." Brennan said sitting at her desk.

"Well since it is the first day I will let you off with a warning, don't let it happen again." Mrs Mucosa said."The start of a new year and we have a new science teacher, Mr Grammer." Mrs Mucosa said now ignoring Brennan.

Brennan was paying close attention until Seeley Booth came into the class room, he was one of those guys who thought they were better than everyone else because they were a football star. He was completely obnoxious!

"Hey." Booth said taking a seat by Brennan."Are you new?" Booth asked.

"No, I have been her since last year." Temperance replied.

"Well why haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't know I'm not you, will you leave me alone now I'm trying to pay attention." Brennan said in a stern voice.

"Gezz! There's no reason to be so snappy!"

"You two in the back, stop talking or I'll send you both to the principal!" Mr Grammer said.

"This guy is strict! I mean why couldn't have Mrs Brett have stayed, she let us talk and every thing." Booth said still talking to her.

Brennan just sat there ignoring him.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?"

"I don't want to talk to you, you think that just because I am a women that means I am going to fall for you! That is the only reason you talk to half of the girls you know."

"Who said that! I talk to them because I want to, not just to get them to like me."

"Sure, you have kissed or dated every girl that is your friend, you have a rep you know." Brennan said.

"That is it you two to the principals office now!" Mr Grammer said.

"Now look what you have done!" Brennan said in a huff.

"Me! What did I do, if you hadn't lost your cool and got mad at me, he wouldn't have noticed!" Booth said in his defence.

"I dint want to talk to you any way, and you kept talking to me so, it's clearly your fault."

"Whatever."

Once the arrived at Mrs Mucosa's office they were still arguing.

"Miss Brennan I have expected more out of you than getting sent to my office the first day of school!"

"It was Seeley's fault!"

"Don't call me Seeley, and no it wasn't, it was yours!"

"I don't care who's fault it is, both of you will have detention today after school."

"But it's football try outs are after school!" Booth said.

"Well I guess you won't be going." Mrs Mucosa said. "Now back to class both of you, and just to let you know I am going to call both of your parents."

Brennan huffed and left, it has truly not been a good first day.

* * *

**_Sorry I know it's a little short, the next chapter will be longer! Plz review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay in most of the BB high school fics she is all skeptic, I don't think that would be the case, I think she would still be some what skeptic but still she would be a normal teen, until her parents left, but that is just my opinion and that is how I am going to write this story. Plz review and tell me what you think!

* * *

_**

"Temperance!" Booth called after he after school.

"What do you want?" Brenna asked turning around quickly.

"I was just coming to say I was sorry for getting you into trouble this morning."

"Okay, but how do you know my first name, I never told you." Brennan asked.

"I looked you up in the year book." Booth replied.

All of a sudden Temperance dropped all of the books she was caring.

"Here let me help you." Booth said bending down to pick the books up."You must really like science."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because we don't have any test coming up, and it's the first day of school and you have a bunch of books on it." Booth said."Which reminds me, last year, I did awful in since it's a wonder I past the grade, so I my parents wanted me to get a Tudor over the summer, and well I never got one, but they thought I did, so how about you be my tutor, I will pay you." Booth asked.

"No, I refuse to be used like that." Temperance said sternly.

"I'm not trying to use you, I just need a tutor and I want tell any one if you decide to, so please." Booth asked giving her his famous smile, how could she resist?

It must have bee her teen girlish side that said yes, but she did.

'Thank you! Who is driving you home?"

"Well my brother was but he has sometimes leaves me." Brennan said looking around for Russ.

"Well come on I'll drive you." Booth said not waiting for her answer, her took the books he was holding of hers and started walking to his car, and she followed.

"Were do you live?" Booth asked once they got his car, it was a hummer.

Temperance told him were she lived, they talked all through the car ride, they both felt that they like each other but neither said anything, they new this was not just a silly crush they had it was something much more than a crush.

The pattern of Booth picking up Brennan and then dropping her off became a normal routine through the hole semester, and they became closer and started talking to each other all of the time, on the phone or at school, they couldn't stand to be a part.

"Guess who?" Booth asked putting his hands around her eyes.

"Booth I know it is you." Temperance said taking his hands off of her eyes.

"I was thinking that since tonight is the first big football game, I was hoping you would come see me play?" Booth asked.

"Sure, I will come what time is it?"

"Eight thirty, oh and here." Booth took off his Jersey he was wearing and gave it to her. "We are required to give our jersey's to our girlfriends, since I don't have one I decided to give it to you, its a sing of good luck." Booth said."Put it on."

Brennan put it on over her shirt. "Thanks Booth."

"See you later today I have math." Booth said walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth had came by to pick Brennan up for the game.

"Is Temperance ready to go?" Booth asked, he had rung the door bell and Max, he father had answered.

"Yes, but she is not going any were with you." Max said.

"Booth!" Temperance exclaimed when she came running down the stairs. "I thought I heard you."

"Who is this boy?" Max asked.

"I am.."

"I did not ask you, I asked Temp."

"He is my friend." Brennan said smiling at Booth.

"Are you ready to go?"

Brennan nodded and went past her father, and her and Booth got into the car.

"I see you are wearing the jersey."

"Yes I am, you asked me to."

"Well thank you, it means allot to me, Bones." Booth said.

"Don't call me that, just because I elbow you one time."

"Yes, but your bone went into my side, and you are really bony, no offences, and I told you that from then on I would call you Bones." Booth said. Temperance just smiled at him.

They arrived at the game and Booth went to the lockers and Brennan went to find a seat.

"Every time I through a touch down you have to at least look happy for me." Booth said once all of the players were on the field, he had went up to the seats to talk to her.

"I will, even though I think this game serves no point at all."

"Whatever Bones, you are about to see the greatest player of all play, me."Booth said cockily.

After the game, freedom had one and Booth was being cocky.

"See Bones I told you we would win, I mean I am the best player so any one who plays against us will lose."

"Would you stop being argent?"

"Why would I ever stop being like that?" Booth asked with a smile.

Booth drove her home, Temperance's parent were out and Russ was in the basement watching TV.

"Do you want to come in?" Temperance asked.

"Sure."

They went up to her room.

"Nice place you have got here."Booth said looking around her room.

"Thank you."

"Of course, you know it's not as cool as mine."Booth said playfully.

Brennan playfully pushed him.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"What the big football star can't take a little shove?" Brennan asked with a grin.

"Yes I can." Booth jumped on her, but not hard enough to hurt her. They landed on her bed they were acting like two six year old boys wrestlingeach other. Brennan was pulling at him, and he was trying to stop her, Booth ended up turning them around so now he had the advantage, he was on top.

Brennan's mother came into the room."What are you doing?!"

Booth and Brennan quickly looked around then looked to see how close they were, Booth was on top of her and Brennan had her hands around Booth's waist, it looked like something they were not doing.

"Mom!" Temperance said standing up and pushing Booth to the floor.

"It is not what you think Mrs B." Booth said

"You are never going to see my daughter again! You little punk get out of my house!" she kicked Booth out of the house.

"Mom we were not doing anything!"

"Then you were not, but he is a teenage boy I now what would have happened if I had not came in there, you better be thank full that I won't tell you father about this."

"So you are not going to tell him?" Brennan asked hopefully.

"No I guess not, but don't ever let me catch you like the again!"

* * *

"She said never let her catch you like that again, that does not mean you can not do it again."Booth said the next day, they were eating lunch.

"Yeah well she was really mad at me."

"Bones, just take your mind off of the subject think of tonight, you are coming over to my house so you can tudor me." Booth said.

"How is that suppose to make me feel better?"Temperance asked with a smile.

"Well you get to spend an evening with me, and my parents are gone for the hole week!" Booth said.

"Well I guess that does make me feel a little better." Brennan said.

"It should, now come on the one class we have together is next, science." Booth said taking up his trash and her's, and heading of to science.


	4. Chapter 4

"I still don't get the cell thing." Booth said. They were at his house, and she was tutoring him.

"It's very simple, the membrane is the outer part of the cell, think of the shell of an M&M, say that is the membrane, it protects all of the stuff inside." Temperance said.

"Oh I get it now!"

After an hour of studying.

"Do you think you are ready for the test tomorrow?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, because I have the best tutor ever, I mean she is pretty, smart, and talented." Booth said.

"Hey, I have not shown you my room, you showed me yours so this is only fair." Booth said.

They went up the steps to Booth room, it was big and blue.

"This is nice, but I think mine is better." Temperance said acting like him.

"Well my bed is ten times comfier than yours." Booth said.

"Well I don't know about that."

"Well there is only one way to find out." Booth tackled her onto his bed, like he had done before but this time he was tickling her.

"Booth stop it!" Temperance beged in between fits of laughter.

"No not till you say that my room is better than yours." Booth said sounding like a child.

"Fine I admit it!"

"You addmit what, say it!"

"Your room is better than mine." Brennan said, Booth stopped tickling her, but it was her turn to tackle him.

"I thought you were stronger than to let me tackeld you." Temperance said laying on top of him.

"Your not on top for long." Booth said flipping over getting on top once more, they were staring strait at each other, slowly Booth leaned down and kissed her, he traced his kisses down to her neck, an hour later Booth was on top once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay so this is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, so thank you for all of the reviews please keep them coming!

* * *

_**

Brennan woke up panicking."Booth wake up!" Brennan exclaimed pushing him.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"What I am I going to tell my parents?"

"Your parents, I forgot about them!" Booth said sitting up quickly."Well tell them you were at a friends house for the night."

"And I didn't call them, some how I don't think they would believe that." Brennan said.

"Well you could say you were studying at the library all night and fell asleep, so they locked you in."

"That would not work either."

"Or you could just tell them the truth." Booth suggested.

"Yeah so you can get your head cut off by my father and then I will never see the light of day again, great plan." Brennan said sarcastically.

"Why don't we go with the friend thing, say once you got there you guys were studying so you turned your phone off, then you fell asleep and forgot to call." Booth said.

"That could work, thanks Booth." Brennan said.

"No problem." Booth said kissing her.


	6. Chapter 6

Booth pulled up to Temperance's house."Bye." Temperance said kissing Booth.

"Bye, good luck." Booth said.

Temperance came in and went to the kitchen expecting to get yelled at.

"Hay, Tempe." Christine(her mother) said.

"Hay, aren't you wondering were I was?" Temperance asked confused.

"No, your brother told us you were over at a friends house." Christine replied.

"Were is Russ?"

"In the basement, why?"

Brennan ran to the basement without answering her mother.

"Why did you tell mom that?" Temperance questioned.

"What did I tell her?"Russ asked confused.

"Were I was last night, how did you know?"

"I didn't know were you were, but I know it was not one of your friends house, it was more like that boy you hang out with all of the time, and I new better than to tell them that there little girl was off with a boy." Russ said.

"Thanks Russ."

"Yeah, but if your lucky you want have to tell them, but I mean there is a price to what you did." Russ said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I am not stupid I know what happens when two teenagers get together without permission, believe me I have friends who have been there before, but I am guessing I did it before me." Russ said.

"You are sick!" Temperance said.

"Yes but I am right, aren't I ?"

Brennan did not respond, "Yeah I thoughts so, so what are you going to do if you are pregnant?"

"I don't know, but I am not so lets just forget we ever had this discussion, okay?"

"Sure whatever. Now leave!" Russ said pushing her out.

* * *

"Hay so did your parents believe you?" Booth asked, he had called her after dinner.

"Well Russ told them." Brennan told Booth ever thing that Russ had said.

"So he new were you were?" Booth asked.

"I guess so, but any way it was a one time thing." Temperance said.

"Okay, tomorrow, Sunday, do you want to go to lunch with me?" Booth asked.

"Sure."

"Okay bye."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you for the reviews keep them coming!

* * *

_**

"But what if I am Booth?" Temperance asked.

"Well I think you are not, but whatever happens just remember I am always here for you, and that every thing has a purpose in life, we might not see it but it's there." Booth said holding her hand, they were walking in the park.

"You all ways know what to say to make me feel better." Temperance said laying her head on his shoulder.

Booth randomly started singing Chris Brown forever and he was dancing around in the park to make he fell better, even if it called for him to act like an idiot in public to do so, he was not going to let her stay sad.

"Booth stop people are staring." Brennan said in between laughs.

"I don't care!" Booth said stopping singing then went right back to it, he was not paying attion and fell down.

"Are you okay?" Temperance asked him kneeling down beside him.

"Fine, but are you happy yet?" Booth asked.

Temperance just kissed him."Does that tell you my answer?" Temperance asked.

"No I did not get it maybe you should do it again?" Booth asked.

"Why would I ever do that, you should have got it the first time."

"Really now?" Booth said.

Brennan stood up "If you can catch me I will tell you again.", Booth jumped up and ran after her.

Booth caught up with her and put his arms around her." I think a I win." Booth said.

"Fine I guess you do." Brennan said leaning in like she was going to kiss him but quickly pulled back.

"What was that for?"

"That was not fair for me you run all of the time in football, so you did not win." Temperance said teasing him.

"If that's the way you want to play it, then fine." Booth said, he fell down on his back bringing her with him."Well if you are not going to then I am." Booth said kissing her.

"I new that I could not trust you Temperance Brennan!" Max yelled.

"Dad what are you doing here?!" Temperance asked in shock.

"Well I was draged by your mother here to go walk, but now I am glad I came!"

Temperance and Booth stood up.

"You are never to see him again, and you should be lucky that I am not going to hurt you!"Max yelled at Booth.

"What is going on here?" Christine asked.

"I found your daughter cuddled up with this boy, kissing him."

"Temperance I thought I told you that you could not see him since the night I caught you two!"

Now her mother was mad at her to.

"What do you mean caught them, why did you not tell me about this!?" Max asked.

"Because I new you would over react."

"We were not doing what it's sounds like we were doing." Temperance said.

"Yeah, I would never do that." Booth said,Temperance gave a him a look.

"Yeah I would never do anything like that either!" Temperance said.

"Temperance you are never to see him again! And if I ever find out that you are sneaking around with him you will not go any were!" Christine said.

"And you leave now, if you even come near my house I will get my gun!" Max told Booth.

"I am sorry Bones." Booth said leaving right then.

* * *

By the end of the semester Booth and Brennan only talked at school, and that was it, they were dieing to see each other more, manly they were rebelling.

"Hay, do you want to come to the basket ball game with me tonight?" Booth asked.

"Sure." Temperance replied.

"Okay, but we will have to leave during half time, I dared some of my friends to do some stuff." Booth said leaving it at that.

"Booth is it alright if I walk a block than you pick me up there to go to the game?" Temperance asked.

"Sure, so see you at eight!" Booth said leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hay Bones, I was begging to worry about you." Booth said once Temperance got into the car.

"Yeah well I had to beg my parents to let me go 'out with a friend', and when I told them I was walking they just said okay but don't go any were with that boy." Temperance said.

"Well you lied."

"No I didn't I just left out the door and acted like I did not hear them."

Once they arrived at the game Booth had found all of his friends.

"So are you still going to do it?" Booth asked Mike, he was one of his friends

"Yeah, I am not a chicken." Mike replied.

"Do what?" Temperance asked.

"Oh nothing." Booth said.

It was half time and Temperance and Booth had not been paying much attention to the game, so they ended up leaving to his car until an hour later.

"What happened here?" Temperance asked once they came back in.

They had stopped playing the game, some one had thrown toilet paper all over the court, there were players laying every were, like some one had tripped them, and some were struggling to pull up there pants.

Booth just stood laughing.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" Temperance asked.

"No." It was not a complete lie the toilet paper was not his idea.

"Seeley Booth!" There principle scram.

"Yes mam?"

"Why did you tell these people" She pointed to all of his friends." To do all of this?"

"I didn't, I swear." Booth said.

"Well they say you did, and there are more of them, so detetion with me for a week!"

Booth huffed.

"Come on Booth lets go." Temperance said grabbing his arm.

"Okay." Booth placed his hand on the small of her back, and went out the door.

"Have you ever, stole anything?" Booth asked, they were at the lake sitting on the top of his car in the moonlight.

"No."

"Oh, come on there has to be something that you have done." Booth urged.

"Okay fine, when I was six my brother told me that he was from mars and that he would kill me if I did not take twenty dollars from my mom's pures."

"And you fell for that?" Booth asked laughing.

"Well I was six, and he told me that he was from Mars!" Temperance exclaimed.

"Well my brother locked me in a closet for a hole day without my mom ever finding out."

Temperance smiled at him,"How is my story any funnier than yours?"

"It just is, yours is because you are gullible, mine is because I have a mean brother." Booth replied."I love you."

"What?"? Temperance asked not catching what he had said.

"I love you." Booth said again.

Booth was looking at her with passion in his eyes, and she smiled at him.

"I love you to." Temperance said.

"That's good, I thought you were going to say you didn't love me back." Booth said.

"Now, why would I ever say that?" Temperance asked with a smile.

"I don't know Bones, maybe because you are just like that." Booth said joking.

"I am not like that, so I take that back." Temperance said pouting.

"Bones it's a joke!" Booth said.

"Oh, well I take back taking it back." Temperance replied.

"I will never full understand you." Booth said kissing her.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry I have not updated in a while I have been busy, please review!

* * *

_**

The rest of the school year went by fast, nothing out of there daily life changed, Temperance would get read walk a block then Booth would pick her up to go to school, after school she would say she was at the library, but secretly with Booth.

"So you want to go to the lake?" Booth asked Temperance walking down Booth's street.

"That's fine with me." Temperance replied.

"Don't!" Temperance said, Booth had been chasing her around the lake and had soon picked her up and threatening to through her into the water.

"Why not Bones?" Booth asked with her over his shoulder.

"Booth I swear if you do I will have to hurt you!" Temperance said hitting him on the back trying to get out of his grip.

"Okay if you want me to let you go so bad." Booth said throwing her into the water.

"Booth!"

"Sorry, you are the one who wanted down." Booth said, he walked over to the edge to help her get out of the lake, but instead she pulled him in to.

"Now, I am not mad at you." Temperance said.

"Oh really." Booth said coming closer to her.

"Yes." Temperance said with a smile.

"Well you hurt my feelings, so you have to kiss it to make it better." Booth said with a fake poutty face.

"How do I kiss your feelings?" Temperance asked confused.

"Fine then just kiss me." Booth said.

Temperance kissed him, then a small kiss turned into making out in the lake.

"Booth, stop." Temperance said pushing him away.

"What is it?" Booth asked.

"Nothing it's just, I know what happened all of the time what one kiss leads up to."

"So?"

"Well, I just am not in the mood." Brennan replied.

"I know that is not true, what is bugging you?" Booth asked.

"It's just this holing thing, sneaking around behind my parents back to be together, but only when were together we end up doing it." Temperance said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Booth asked.

"No no, that is not what I mean!" Temperance reassured him.

"Oh just making sure."

"No it's nothing it doesn't really matter." Temperance said changing the subject,"So I think we should go and get some dry clothes on." Temperance said getting out of the lake along with Booth.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I have been thinking and this story is kind of like the song by we the kings, check yes Juliet, just saying, anyway please review!_**

* * *

"I never asked you, but how does it feel to be fifteen?" Booth asked Temperance, they were sitting on his bed, supposedly doing homework.

"Booth, you know my birthday was forever ago, you are just trying to get out of homework." Temperance replied.

"Homework is so stupid, I mean we just did all of this in class, why do we have to do it again!?" Booth asked throwing his pencil down.

"They want to make sure you know what you are doing before they move on."

"Well why can they not devote two days to one thing?"

"I don't know." Temperance replied getting behind him and rubbing his shoulders and kissing his neck.

"Seeley, Temperance come on down dinner is ready!" Marie called from down the steps.

Temperance immediately stopped.

"Were coming mom!" Booth yelled back.

At the dinner table.

"So peewee, what were you doing?" Jared asked Booth.

"Nothing."

"Why does he call you peewee?" Temperance wisped to Booth.

"Because, he thinks that I am small." Booth whispered making a face.

"Why, you are as tall as he is?"

"That is not what I mean." Booth replied, "He means me, but something lower than my mid wast." He said giving her a face.

"Oh, but are not, I know you are not."

"Yeah, but like I said he thinks I am, hints the word think, he doesn't know, and he will not know." Booth said.

"Seeley, stop whispering at the table and eat!" Marie said.

"Sorry."


	11. Chapter 11

_**I have finally decided to post, so thank you for all of the reviews!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Booth stood outside of Temperance's window waiting for her to snick out with him.

"Hurry up Bones." Booth wispherd to her through the opened window.

"I am coming hold on!" Brennan snapped back."Okay, now were are we going?" Temperance asked once she came out of the window.

"I don't know, maybe a movie, or a walk in the park, or we could go to the lake."Booth replied.

"I have a better spot." Temperance said.

"Where?"

"Just get in the car, and I will drive."

"You do not have your license."

"Well I have my permit, and you have your license."

"Yeah but it's still breaking the law." Booth said amused of how much he had rubbed of on her.

"You are not one to talk about breaking the law, now come on and hand me the keys."

Once they arrived, Booth looked around to find they were at the beach.

"Bones, you know I never thought to take you here for a date before."

"I know that's why I decided to come here." Temperance said getting out of the car, Booth followed.

"Were are you going?" Booth yelled after her.

"Come on!" Temperance yelled back at him, and he started to run after her.

"Under the board walk." Booth said once he caught up to her.

"Yes, it's sort of a privet place, and you can see the sun set and rise really good here."

"So we are here to see the sunset?" Booth questioned.

"Well yes, but the sun is not going down for a while." Temperance said smiling and kissing him.

Booth smiled back getting the hint.

"The sun is about to set." Temperance said laying on Booth chest.

"Yeah." Booth said not listing to what she said instead he was thinking about what they just had done.

Once the sun went down, Temperance kissed Booth, (well I leave the rest up to the imagination.)

The thing both of them did not know was that this was the night that would change there life's forever.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


	12. Chapter 12

It was mid December and Temperance had not been feeling to well for the past couple of days.

"Why don't you go to the doctor, like normal people do when they get sick?" Booth asked her, they were sitting in the lunch room.

"I am sure it is nothing." Temperance replied.

"Yeah sure, Bones you have pucked about four times this morning!"

"Well if I don't get any better tomorrow I will go to the doctor."

"How about I take you to the doctor after school." Booth said.

"Booth!"

"No Bones, I am going to take you to the doctor." Booth said, she knew there was no point in arguing with him.

Temperance's cell phone wrung while Booth was driving them to the doctor's office.

"Hay Tempe, it's Russ, I am guessing mom and dad went out for a while, so when you get home it means that I am in charge." Russ said.

"Did they tell you that you were in charge?" Temperance asked.

"No, but I am, and I expect you to be home by five, I don't want to have to come get you again."

"Sorry I fell asleep with Booth at the beach!"

"Yeah well dad wold have shot him if he had taken you home that morning."Russ replied, "But no staying out all night with Booth."

"Fine Russ, I'll be home at five!" Temperance replied hanging up on him.

Once they arrived, and the doctor called them to come back, Booth followed her, even after she did everything other than hit him from keeping him from not following her.

"What has seem to be the problem?" Dr Weir asked.

"Well I.." Temperance was cut off by Booth, "She has been throwing up allot, and she has been complaining about being dizzy."

"Booth, I can talk!"Temperance said slightly slapping him on the arm.

"And she has been having mood swings." Booth said rubbing the spot were she had slapped him.

"Is that all you came in for?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Yes." They both responded.

"Well Temperance have you started yet?"

"No, but I am sure I will soon, after all it is the middle, close to the end of the month." Temperance replied.

"Started what?" Booth asked confused.

Temperance and ignored him.

"The thing I suggest is for you to take a pregnancy test." Dr. Weir said clapping her hand onto Temperance's shoulder in a sigh of "I'm sorry for you" way.

"You think I am pregnant?" Temperance asked in shock.

"What?! You think she is you know..pregnant?!" Booth asked finally catching on.

"Yes I do, there is only one way to find out." said leaving the room.

"What are we going to do?" Booth asked.

"Well first we need to make sure."

Booth drove them to a store to pick up a test and he drove to his house.

"So, what does it say?" Booth asked.

"I don't know yet, we have to wait another minuet or so."

"If we are, you know, I just want you to know that I will be there with you through all of it, I will not leave you." Booth said.

"Thanks Booth." Temperance replied. She was about to cry thinking about the mess she has gotten into, at first it was just her way of rebelling, then she started to really love Booth, and now she was face with what her brother had worn her about.

"What does it say?"Booth asked again.

"It says's that, I am...."

"You are what?"

"I am," Temperance was now crying even harder,"I am pregnant."

Booth just stood there, he knew that it could be true just a couple minutes ago, but then it was only a thought, now that he knew it was true he was shocked.

"How could we have been so overcareful?" Booth asked.

"I don't know." Temperance said through tears.

"Temperance, everything is going to be all right." Booth said holding her chin up and looking into her eye's, this was not his time to cry, or be in shock it was his time to comfort her, and he knew that. "We are going to have this child, and everything is going to be okay, I promise." Booth said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Booth, I am not ready to do this." Temperance said in a whisper.

"I will be there with you, and to be honest I am not ready ether, but it was our fault, and we have to except it." Booth said hugging her.

* * *

The next day, it was the day before Christmas.

Temperance woke up, she had not told her brother of the news, and her parents had not came home by the time she went to bed.

"Russ!" Temperance exclaimed once she was in the kitchen.

"What?"

"Were is mom and dad?"

"I don't know, they haven't gotten back yet I suppose.

"When they do can you tell me, I really need to talk with mom." Temperance said.

"Okay, were are you going?"

"I am going out with Booth."

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think! :-)_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thank you for all of the reviews! If you have read Another son you would know that I put in there that she told Booth that she was pregnant over the phone, but that is not true, they told a lie to Tyler, who knows they may not have told him the whole story._**

**_

* * *

_**

"So have you told your parents yet?" Booth asked Temperance, they were sitting at the diner.

"No they are still gone, what about you?" Temperance replied.

"Yeah, they were pretty mad, but they told me to do the right thing, even though I already was going to."

The waiter came over to ask they what they wanted, Temperance order a piece of pie with fries and a cola, that was very unlike her.

"Bones, you order pie, you never liked pie!" Booth exclaimed after he had ordered.

"Well I just had a craving for pie."

"I think I know why you had a craving for pie." Booth said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because you are pregnant with my child, it has to love pie!"

"Booth, it's not even time for that, there is no way that I am already craving food because of the baby."

"It's possible, I mean it does have finger nails by now." Booth replied, ( apparently he had watched Juno.)

"Right." Temperance said smiling at him.

"I am always right, I thought you would have learned that by now."

"Yeah you would think I would have learned by now that you are full of shit." Temperance replied.

"Hay that was not nice!" Booth said with a fake poutty face.

"You are the one who taught me that saying, so it's your fault for telling me that." Temperance said.

"I did no such thing!" Booth said playfully.

"Yes you did remember when you were talking about your football couch."Temperance said not picking up the sarcasm.

"Bones, I was being sarcastic."

Once they got there pie a girl walked by, she looked about Temperance's age, and she was with a guy that looked about a year older.

"Jack, I am sure that I am fine with moving to a new school!" The girl exclaimed, they sat at the booth behind Temperance and Booth.

"I am just making sure Angela, I mean I will switch schools with you." Jack replied.

"Why would you do that? You are the head of the soccer team, and I can take care of myself, just because I am changing school's that dose not mean I am going to forget about my favorite boyfriend." Angela replied.

"Your favorite, so who are the other ones?"

"Zach."

"What! Your dating Zach behind my back, he is like twelve!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, Jack I am not, I just said that to see what you would do."

"Oh, well I knew you were not dating Zach." Jack said trying to play cool.

Booth turned around to face them, "Jack Hodgins."

"Seeley Booth." Jack said looking at Booth.

"How are you?" Booth asked.

"I am fare, and you?"

"I am better than ever."

"Oh, this is Angela, she is my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, how do you know Hodgins?"

"We went to elementary school together, this is Temperance." Booth said, "She is my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Hodgins replied, little did he know that she would one day be his boss, and that Angela would one day become best friends.

"Well it was good seeing you." Booth said, Temperance and him left the diner.

* * *

"Bones! I had an inspirational moment!" Booth exclaimed.

"What?"

"I was just sitting there thinking and then I got an idea for a song."

"You wrote a song!" Temperance asked in amazement.

"Yes, I am talented, and I can play the guitar, but I can't sing worth crap, so I will just tell you the lyrics." Booth said, "If you won't to hear the song."

"Sure, I will listen to it." Temperance replied.

"Okay it goes like this. Every where we go wear meant to be, in love just you and me,  
your on my mind every day and every night,  
you wash me away with your beautiful eyes,  
you are the one for me,  
every where we go wear meant to be, in love just wait and see just you and me,  
conversation never ends when we talk ,  
your always on my mind, your love will never die, and mine will never leave,  
Your heart is hear with mine,  
every where we go wear meant to be, in love just you and me,  
forever to be,  
Your love is hear with me to stay, it will never go away,  
your my one and only love for me,  
when you smile I get blown away,  
your hear to stay.  
forever in my heart, it will never go away  
every where we go wear meant to be, in love just you and me,  
Never to leave, each other,  
your always on my mind,  
even when your no where near,  
our love will never leave,  
I smile every time I see you,  
I know you feel the same way to,  
your love will be hear all the way,  
every where we go wear meant to be, in love just you and me,  
forever our love will stay."

"That was nice, it could use some work, but I have to ask, what were you think of when this 'song' came to your head?" Temperance said.

"Well I was thinking about us, and what we have, and the way I feel about you." Booth replied.

"Than that just became my favorite song, even though it could use some work." Temperance replied,she leaned in and kissed him lightly.

* * *

_Okay I know the song was bad, but I could not use a song that was already written, so I had to make one off of the top of my head, my sister suggested he write a song for her, and I liked the idea, that's the only reason I put it in the story, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14

"Tempe, wake up." Russ was shacking her lightly.

"What?!"Temperance snapped.

"It's Christmas!"Russ exclaimed.

Temperance shot up out of her bed, she was curious to see if her parents had came home during the night.

When her and Russ went downstairs, they did not find there parents anywhere, but there was presents under the tree.

"Were are mom and dad?" Temperance asked.

"I don't know?"

"Well they have to be here, the presents are under the tree."

"Tempe, I have to tell you something." Russ said.

"What?"

"Well, when mom and dad left, they left for good, now I don't know why, but all I know is there not coming back." Russ replied.

"That can not be true, your lying!"

"No Tempe, I found the presents hidden in there room, I did not want you to be sad, but that did not work out to well, but don't you want to see what they got you?" Russ said.

"No! Mom and dad left, and now they will never know about there grand child, and they left without saying goodbye to me!" Temperance was crying by now, she was being more emotional than she would have been if she was not pregnant.

"Tempe you know mom and dad love you, and the reason they left is probably in some weird way, was to protect us." Russ told her.

"I am just going to get an abortion than, I can not handle a baby with it being just Booth and me, I mean his parents said they would help but both of them have jobs!"Temperance exclaimed.

"What do you mean, you are just going to get an abortion?" Russ asked in shock.

"Russ, I am pregnant."

"What! You miss little I never do anything wrong!"

"Russ, I do not act like that and yes I am."

"So I would not be enough help? What would I be just some loser of a brother who would just say, it was your fault to have the kid in the first place, is that the kind of person you think I am?" Russ asked.

"Well, no I don't think your a loser, but I need my parents." Temperance said crying now.

"Tempe don't cry, who knows they might come back tomorrow."

"No they won't, you just said that they are never coming back."

"Well I don't know that for sure!"

"Okay, but I really have to go call Booth." Temperance said.

"Okay, but I am going to open up the presents that are for me." Russ said.

"Booth, it's Temperance."

"Hey Bones!" Booth said from the other line.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?" Booth's voice went serious when he heard that she was being serious.

"My parents left." Temperance said.

"Okay, when are they going to be back?" Booth asked.

"No not like that, I mean they left for good."

"Why did they do that for?"

"I don't know, Russ thinks it's some weird way that they are protecting us, and whatever reason there is behind it they are doing it out of love, or something to that effect." Temperance said.

"Oh, well I am really sorry to hear that."

"But that's not all, I don't think I can handle raising a baby without my mom to help me."

"Temperance you are not going to say what I think you are." Booth said.

"I think I should have an abortion."

"No! My mom can help you, and I will be there for you, and I know Russ will, plus both of my parents will help!" Booth said.

"Booth..."

"Don't Booth me, there is no way I am going to let you kill something I help make, even though I was not trying to get you pregnant!" Booth exclaimed.

"Well if I decided to, you can not stop me, you don't own me or anything!" Temperance replied.

"Temperance, I don't want you mad at me, but even if you do not want the baby I do, and if you just want to have it and then give it to me, that will be fine, but I think I have some say in the matter."

"Why would I do that? Go through with all of that pain just to give you MY baby!"

"You mean OUR baby, and if you do want him/her than you would not even think about aborting it." Booth said.

"Booth I'm sorry, I am just scared, I was scared before, but now that my parents have left, I don't know what to do." Temperance said.

"Do not worry, like I keep telling you everything will be all right, we are going to have this baby and he/she will be loved unconditionally, and she/him is going to have the two best parents in the world!" Booth said.

"You always know how to cheer me up." Temperance said with a smile.

"You want to me to come pick you up?" Booth asked.

"That would be nice."

"And hay, I haven't given you your present!"

"Do I want anymore present from you?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Last time you gave me a present, I got pregnant!" Temperance said.

"Oh, well this is going to be even better!"

"Okay, pick me up in about an hour."

"I'll be there!" Booth said hanging up the phone.

_"I just hope she will say yes!"_ Booth thought


	15. Chapter 15

"Booth where are you taking me?" Temperance asked.

"You will see when we get there." Booth replied.

After a long ten minutes of Temperance begging Booth to tell her where they were going they were finally there.

"Why are we here?" They were at the lake that so many things had happened there, when he through her in, when they were caught by her parents, everything at the lake.

Booth lead her over to the place she had tutored him, which was right on the bank, the sun was shinning across the some what frozen lake, and a small blanket of snow laid on the ground, it was a very pretty sight.

Temperance was looking around at the sight, not paying any attention to Booth, who had gotten down on his knee.

"Temperance." Booth said softly.

She looked down at him with a smile on her face.

"Temperance Brennan, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love you more than I could ever tell you, you are the reason I live, I think I would die without you,I think about you when you are not around, I can not stand to be away from you, you are my pride and joy, will you marrie me?"

Booth opened a box that had a diamond in it.

Temperance was in shock, but she was happy.

"Yes, Booth." Temperance said.

"WOO-WHO!" Booth exclaimed putting the ring on her finger and jumping up to kiss her.

"I have to tell Russ, he has to give me permission form me to legally marrie you." Temperance replied.

"Okay, so back to your house." Booth replied taking her hand.

Once they arrived back at her house.

"Russ!"

"Bones."

Temperance looked at Booth, he had a note in his hand.

"Dear Tempe, If you are reading this you know that I am not there, I will not come back, apparently I am not enough for you as a big brother, so do whatever you want I am no longer there to stand in your way, Russ." Temperance read the letter out loud.

"Why did he leave you?" Booth asked.

"I was giving him a hard time, I told him that he was not enough." Temperance said crying lightly.

"Well let go to my place." Booth said.

* * *

"What do you mean her brother and parents left her?" Marie asked.

"I mean exactly what you just said." Booth replied. "Can Bones live with us?"

"I would love to say yes, but we are barley surviving now, money is low and do you know how long it would take for us to legally let her live with us? I am not trying to be mean, believe me."

"But mom!"

"It's fine Booth I understand." Temperance replied placing a hand on hos shoulder.

"But I don't, any where you go I will go with you."

"Why don't you call any of your relatives?" Marie asked.

"I don't have any."

"Oh, well what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about just living at my house, staying in school, and get a job, plus take care of the baby." Temperance replied.

"Honey, there is not one person in the world who can do that and stay right."

"Well what else am I suppose to do?"

"If I were you I would do basically what you said, but how do you know your brother had not called some one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean how do you know that he did not put you in the foster system?"

"He would never do something like that, I hope." Temperance replied.

"Come on Bones." Booth said taking her to his room.

"Booth, how could they do that to me? My own parents, and now my brother!" Temperance was crying again.

"I would like to say everything is going to be okay, but I am not sure of that, for all I know people could be at your house right now, because of your brother, and that would mean I would never get to see you again, do you know how much that would kill me?" Booth said.

"I know."

"You can stay the night tonight." Booth replied.

"Are you sure your parents would allow it?"

"Yeah, I mean what more can we do, you are already pregnant." Booth relied with a smile.

* * *

**_You are probably about to leave me a review say, "I thought they did not get married" well you already know, they don't but I am leading it up to something else! Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	16. Chapter 16

It had been nine week's and Temperance had gotten by with living by herself, but soon people started coming to the house and she would act like no one was home, until one day she answered the door.

"Hello, I work for the system, I have received a phone call saying that a minor had been living here by themselves. A look of panic went on Temperance's face."And I assume that you are Temperance Brennan, the minor I am talking about." The social worker showed Brennan her badge.

Temperacne knew she could not lie to her, then she would go to jail for being in some one else house, at least that's what the person would think. So Temperance just nodded her head.

"Well then, I will ask you to pack your stuff and come with me." The social work said.

"You can not just come make me leave like that!"

"Yes I can, unless some one has been here to watch you and have taken the place of a guardian."

"Well no, but I want to say good by to some people, can you give me one more day?" Temperance asked.

"I guess, but if I come back tomorrow and I see you have run it will not be pretty when I find you." with that she left, and Temperacne was making a face at her.

"Booth, can you come over? I really need to talk to you."

"I will be there."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Booth asked sitting beside her on her bed.

"Russ, I am guessing called the system and told them I was here, and a social worker came by today, they want me to leave tomorrow." Temperance said.

"No! You can't go, I will go with you if you do!" Booth said.

"I have to Booth, it is not my decision, I would not want to take you away from your family just so you could go with me, and there would be a chance that we would get separated in the system."

"If you leave I will be taken away from my family." Booth said, a tear ran down his face, this was the first time she had ever saw him cry.

"I love you Booth, but there is no way I can stay."

"What about the baby?" Booth asked, Temperance looked down and then tears started to come into her eyes.

"I...I.."

"You what?"

"I lost the baby, I found out this morning." Temperance said.

Temperance knew that she had already hurt Booth, but now he was really hurt.

"What!? Are you sure?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I am sure."

"Now you will have nothing to remember me by, other than memories." Booth said.

"That's not true, you have given me allot of things, and I have a lot of pictures."

"That's not what I mean, the baby was a live, he or she would have looked like me, and every time you looked at him or her you would see me, and never forget about the times we shared." Booth said.

By now both of them were crying.

"I know, everything is going wrong!"

Booth hugged her.

"We could just go a head and get married." Booth said.

"That would not work, who would marrie us at this time of day?" Temperacne asked."It's Sunday at twelve o'clock in the afternoon, any one who could is having a service right now."

"Your right, you said she gave you one more day, right?"

"Yes, why?" Temperance asked.

"Then let's make the best of it." Booth said.

* * *

It was twelve o'clock at night once they got back to her house, from going to every were they had been with each other.

"Well I guess I should go now." Booth said.

Temperance kissed him with passion, and he kissed back.

"You can't go yet, I have one more thing to do." Temperance wisperd into his ear.

Temperance woke up to the door bell ringing _"If that is that freaking social work already!" _Temperacne thought, she got up out of the bed, and Booth woke up with her.

"Were are you going?" Booth asked.

"I am going to go see who is at the door." Temperacne replied slipping into some gown pants and shirt, Booth followed suit.

"Hello Temperance." The social worker said once she opened the door.

"Why are you here so early?" Temperance asked. Booth came up behind her,the social worker looked at her weird.

"No wonder you wanted another day. And it is not the early,it is one in the afternoon."

"Really, I lost track of time." Temperance replied.

"I am sure you did, now I gave you the extra day, I kept my word, now you should keep your to."

"Fine I'll go pack." Temperance said leaving to go up the step's, Booth was about to follow.

"You are staying down here." The social worker said holding him back.

"No I am not," Booth shrugged her hand off of him "you have no control over me."

"Booth, I can't believe that I have to leave, it seemed like it was not true, but now that it's here and I have to leave..." Temperance could not finish her sentence Booth had cut her off with a kiss.

"You have my number, call me every day, I do not like you leaving ether, and you know that, they are taking part of my life away, but you have to, now let me help you pack." Booth said trying to be the strong one in the situation.

"Okay."

After and hour and a half they came back down from packing, they had packed in thirty minutes, but they stop to do something else, and the social worker knew, they were not being quiet.

"Did you have fun packing?" She asked.

Temperance just ignored her.

"I guess this is it." Temperance said.

"I guess so." Booth said pulling her into a hug.

"Promise me that you will never forget me." Temperance said.

"I promise." Booth said, they both were getting teary eyed again. Temperance looked up into his eyes, then they kissed until the social worker had to break them up.

"I love you."

"I love you and I will always love you." Booth replied, "Promise me something else."

"What?"

"Keep the engage meant ring on, just so you can remember me, and what we had together."

"I will never take it off, I promise."

They said good by to each other for good, and Temperance climbed into the back seat of the social worker's car waving to Booth, watching him fade away as she kept going farther away, she was crying.

"I will alwa's love you." Temperance wisperd under her breath.

One month later.

_"I can't believe this!"_ Temperance thought, _"I am pregnant!" _

She was so happy, she was pregnant, the night before she was suppose to leave, that's when it happened. Temperance and Booth had kept in touch as long as they could, she ended up moving all the way across the country, and they could not call each other, when she came back she found out that he had changed his number, she knew that it was not because he wanted to, he must of disconnected his cell phone, and he had never had a house phone. Still she never stopped thinking about him, and she would not for years to come.

"And that is how you were born." Temperance said, Booth was sitting beside her on her couch in her apartment.

"So your life was the exciting!" Tyler exclaimed, Tyler was fourteen, a day ago he had found out who his dad was, and now he was told the hole story. "So you really never thought about aborting me, you thought about aborting my brother/sister that I never had."

"Well no, you see I thought I had lost you, but I never did, I found that out a month later when I started getting bigger." Temperance replied.

"You never told me that!" Booth said.

"How was I suppose to?"

"True."

"Well this has been an exciting story and all, of how I came into the world so to speak, but I am tied, please tell me that tomorrow night I will not get told a story about how I have five other siblings!" Tyler said.

"Why would we, you already know!?" Booth asked playfully.

"Are you serious?!" Tyler asked.

"No, he is not, we just thought you might want to know this story." Temperance said.

"Alright, good night."

"Did you ever take off that ring I gave you?" Booth asked once Tyler went to bed.

"I never did." Temperance said showing him the ring, it maid Booth smile, "And I always thought of you when I looked at it." Temperance said kissing Booth.

They had a great life together when they were younger, and now they were going to have a great life now that they were older, and could be a family again, Booth had been brought back together with his other half, and it seemed that everything was right in the world.

The End

* * *

**_The story is now over, thanks to all of you guy's who stuck with the story and left reviews, I put the end the way I did because in Another Son they never told him the hole story, so now you know they did but I never put it in there(if that makes any since at all). So thanks for reading!_**


End file.
